Gas turbine engines used in modern aircraft are complex pieces of equipment whose proper operation and reliability are essential to safe flight. Modern gas turbine engines incorporate critical components which often generate, convey, consume and/or contain fluids. For example, components, such as fuel pumps and hydraulic pumps, distribute and control the flow of jet fuel and hydraulic fluid, respectively; components, such as oil tanks, store fluid; and components, such as starter motors, gear boxes, actuators, compressors, generators and the like, require a supply of lubricants—all of which fluids have the potential to leak or overflow from their respective components or reservoirs.
The detection of fluid leaking from a turbine engine may indicate that an engine component has failed or is likely to fail in the near future, if no action is taken. Providing an outlet for leaking fluids is a preferred design consideration in lieu of permitting leaking fluid to collect in and around the turbine engine potentially concealing other issues and/or triggering other failures.
Accordingly, aircraft turbine engines typically include multiple drain lines each connected to a specific engine component in order to provide an outlet for fluids that may leak or overflow therefrom, as well as to provide for the early detection of leaks that may indicate a potential maintenance or other critical engine operating condition. In a typical prior art design, each of the individual drain lines are typically routed from individual engine components alongside the turbine engine to a central single location, toward permitting any leaking fluid to exit through a plurality of outlet ports provided in a fairing structure extending from the engine cowling. Each of the drain lines are typically secured to a support structure or mast positioned within the engine cowling, using brackets and fasteners toward preventing undesired movement, fatigue and/or breakage of the drain lines. Each fluid drain line is, in turn, connected by fittings to a drain fairing assembly that is joined to the support structure, also using mounting plates, brackets and fasteners. The fairing projects outwardly from and is secured to the engine cowling.
As part of normal aircraft operation, ground personnel and pilots typically perform, and in many cases are required to perform, a visual inspection of critical portions of the aircraft to identify any obvious conditions that may negatively impact flight safety. The drain line fairing assembly of an aircraft engine, being among many critical aircraft components, is subject to particular attention. A visual pre-flight inspection of the drain line fairing may reveal fluids leaking from the engine which may be an indication of a critical component failure or an indication of a potential future failure—each of which may result in engine failure leading to a potentially catastrophic result.
By way of example, a pre-flight inspection may reveal the presence of fluid dripping from or accumulated on the fairing. While multiple drain outlets are provided in the fairing, in some cases it may be difficult to confirm from which outlet any one or more fluids leaked, making identification of the engine component requiring attention difficult, if not impossible.
Likewise, apart from the engine, there are other components in an aircraft that also require fluid draining, together with fluid detection and identification. These would include aircraft sink drains and ice storage bins that could likewise benefit from an improved integrated drain mast assembly positioned along the bottom of an aircraft fuselage.
Regardless of whether addressing fluid drainage from an engine cowling or a fuselage, the disadvantages of such a prior art drain assembly designs include: the need to source, track and inventory a large number of individual components that must be assembled together to form a complete drain line assembly that is secure enough, and strong enough, to withstand vibration and the external forces that bear upon such structures during flight; the collective weight of all of the individual components; the time required to assemble, route and secure each of the individual drain lines to the support structure, brackets, plates and fairing; and finally the time required to install the finished assembly in the aircraft.
In view of at least the foregoing, there is a demonstrable need for an improved drain mast structure as presently disclosed herein.